degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Black Wiki Mirror - "Ring Ring"
Episode Two. "Ring Ring" In a tiny apartment, Hunter is in the kitchen popping popcorn, while Michi is hooking up her laptop to their TV screen. The “NO INPUT” sign continues to show, frustrating her. Michi: We’re just gonna have to watch it on my laptop. Hunter comes into the room with a bowl of popcorn. Hunter: HDMI cord not working? Michi: I think the cord is fine. It’s the TV itself. Michi brings the laptop to the couch and the two get comfortable. Hunter: Well there are those smart tvs that have Netflix as like an app or something. Michi: We can barely afford rent. Besides, like we need any other distractions. Michi tries to give Hunter a kiss but he scrouches his face in confusion. Hunter: What does that mean? Michi: Just that we don’t need anything else taking our attention away from each other. Hunter, not wanting to open up a can of worms, reciprocates the kiss. Michi flips through their Netflix list. Michi: Riverdale? Hunter: Trash. What about the Death Note movie? Michi: Hell no. I heard Black Mirror’s good. Hunter: I’m down for it. Starting from the first episode, the two watch Black Mirror. Hunter: Please don’t tell me he’s going to fuck the pig. Michi: Would you do that for me? Hunter: Do what? Michi: Like if I were kidnapped and the only way I was let free is if you fucked a pig on national television, would you? Hunter: Uhh… Michi: Well? Hunter: I plead the fifth. Michi: Oh my God. That’s it, we’re done. The two laugh and continue watching. After a while, Hunter’s phone starts ringing by his leg. He quickly checks the name, then hangs up and puts the phone down. Michi side-eyes this. Michi: Who was it? Hunter: Huh? Michi: Who called? We can pause the episode. Hunter: Uh..it was no one. It was a blocked number. Probably a telemarketer. Michi accepts it and they continue watching. His phone then pings, and he awkwardly coughs, pretending to not hear it. Michi, distracted by this, pauses the episode. Hunter: Why’d you pause? Michi: I don’t know. Why are you ignoring your text? Hunter: What text? Michi: Don’t play dumb with me, Hunter. I heard your notification go off. Hunter: It’s probably nothing. It’s rude to text while we’re watching something. Michi: But you didn’t even check who it was. Hunter: It can wait. Michi: I don’t know, I’m kind of suspicious. You ignored a call… Hunter: ...because it was a telemarketer. Michi: How do you know? The number was blocked. Hunter: I’m just… Michi: And now you’re completely ignoring a text. Hunter: It’s probably not important. Michi: How would you even know that? Unless it’s the same person that called. Hunter: Look, I’ll check. Ok? Hunter checks his phone and quickly removes the notification. Michi: Well? Hunter: It’s just my brother. Michi: And? Hunter: And…? Michi: What does he want? Why would he number be blocked? Hunter: It probably wasn’t him that called. Michi squints her eyes in suspicion. Hunter: Look, can we just continue the episode? Michi: No, something’s not adding up. Why would you hesitate to check who texted when you clearly heard the phone ping? Hunter: I didn’t want to answer in the middle of the episode! Michi: But you checked your phone when someone called. Hunter: Where is this going Michi? Michi: Who called? Hunter: I don’t know. Michi: Bullshit. Let me see what your brother said. Hunter: Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Michi: Why? Do you have something to hide? Hunter: No...why don’t you trust me? Michi: Because you’re acting suspicious. Let me see your phone. Hunter: I’m not giving you my phone. Tonight is our chill night. I just wanted to spend this night relaxing on the couch watching Netflix with my girlfriend. Let’s not ruin it by fighting. Michi shakes her head and snatches his phone. Hunter: Give me my fucking phone. As the two struggle with the phone, another message ping goes off. Michi checks the notification and sees “She’s there, isn’t she?” from PIZZA HUT. Michi: Why the fuck is Pizza Hut asking if I’m here? Hunter: I… Michi: Put your passcode in. Hunter: Michi… Michi: Now, Hunter! Defeated, Hunter puts his passcode into the phone and his text messages with PIZZA HUT are shown. Michi sees the first text sent tonight: “Hey sexy. Get on skype.” with kissy emojis. Michi: What the fuck is this? Who the fuck is this? Hunter: Michi, let me explain. As she continues to scroll, she finds none other but a dick pic. Not his though, PIZZA HUT’s dick pic. She looks up from the phone in horror. Hunter: Michi… Michi: What’s his name? Hunter: Um...I… Michi: What the fuck is his name?! Hunter: Gage...his name is Gage. Michi: So you’re...bi? Hunter: Gay...actually. Michi gets up, shocked, and starts pacing. Michi: So...you’ve been lying to me this whole time. Hunter: Don’t act like you never knew. Michi: No, Hunter, I didn’t. I mean...my friends suspected it but I told them “just because we marathon Drag Race every week, doesn’t mean he’s gay.” Hunter: You’re right, that’s very stereotypical. But...I’m gay, Michi. I love men, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.... Michi: Shut up. Hunter: I’ve waited so long to tell you. I haven’t told anyone. Michi: Yeah, but you didn’t tell me. I had to find out this way. And there is someone you told. Fucking Gage! Michi throws his phone at him and is about to walk away. Hunter: I’m not the only one that’s been unfaithful, Michi. Michi turns to face him. Michi: I’ve never cheated on you. Hunter: Oh really? I caught you last month, when I came home early from work. You were in the bathroom taking some really revealing photos. Michi: So? Hunter: So...they didn’t go to me. Michi: They don’t go to anyone. I just like to take them. I don’t even save them. Hunter: Really? Let me see your phone. Michi: No...we aren’t turning this on me. This is about you cheating. Have you ever brought him home? Did you do it in our bed? Hunter: If you have nothing to hide, then give me your phone. Reluctant, Michi pulls out her phone and unlocks it. She hands it over to him. Hunter goes through her texts and can’t find anything peculiar. Frustrated, he moves to her camera roll, and goes through her Snapchat folder. Michi: You aren’t going to find anything. Hunter: You don’t save them, right? He shows her one of her nudes. Michi: Fine...so I save them. Big deal. Hunter: Who are these people on your Snapchat friends list? I don’t know like half these people. Michi: People from school, work, pilates. Hunter: “Study Bae”, “Beach Hottie”, “Club DJ”? Are these the guys you send nudes to? Michi: Ok, that’s enough. Hunter: Bingo. Damn, Beach Hottie is...wow… Michi: Can you stop getting a hard-on for dicks right in front of me? Hunter: You know what? We can drop this whole thing if you share Beach Hottie with me. Michi: Hunter! Hunter: What? We might as well be honest, now. We’ve both been unhappy and using each other as a cover. You’ve been my beard… Michi: ...since senior year of high school, apparently. Hunter: And you clearly don’t fuck with monogamy. I’ve just been the golden boy you can take to meet the parents while you fuck Study Bae. Michi: I don’t fuck any of these guys. They’re just giving me the attention you never do. We hardly ever have sex, and now I know that Gage is the reason why. Hunter: Whether or not you physically cheated doesn’t matter. Michi: It’s not like I consciously chose to, at least not at first. Hunter: What does that mean? Michi: A year ago...someone...a co-worker blackmailed me send him nudes. Hunter: What? Who? Michi: It was dealt with. He was exposed and fired. Hunter: But blackmailed? What did he have on you? Why didn’t you tell me? Michi: We were in a really bad spot. You just lost your mother and I didn’t want any added stress. Hunter: What did he have on you? Michi: Like I said...you lost your mother. A few months prior, I stole money from a client’s savings account so you can fly to see her and deal with her medical expenses. Hunter: You told me that was a loan from your dad. Michi: No...he was dealing with some IRS bullshit. I asked him for money but his hands were tied. And so...I stole money from an old man. Hunter: And...you never replaced it? Were you caught? Michi: I replaced it. My dad’s money situation went away and he gave me the money to replace it. Thankfully my blackmailer kept his word after I sent him the nude. Hunter exhales in relief. Hunter: The next time you’re in trouble like that, you need to let me know. That was so incredibly stupid. Michi: I did it for you, you fucking jackass. Your mom was dying. Hunter looks are her, guilty. Michi: What? Hunter: Nothing… Michi: Where did you go just there? Look I’m sorry, I know you hate talking about her. Hunter: She’s fine… Michi: What? Hunter: She’s fine. She’s not dead. She wasn’t dying. My mom’s fine. Michi: I’m confused… Hunter: I did something really stupid too. Michi: What did you do… Hunter: I have it all under control now. Michi: What are you talking about? Hunter: I didn’t buy a plane ticket. When you dropped me off at the airport, I ordered a SUPERB to take me to Vegas… Michi: Vegas? Did you...gamble the money I gave you? Hunter: I needed it to turn around. And it did. It all worked out. Michi: You’re not making any sense. Hunter: I’ve had a gambling addiction for a while, now. That’s actually how I met Gage. He was a blackjack dealer in Vegas and he helped me turn the money you gave me into a shitton of money. Michi: I’m still not following why you faked your mother’s death. Hunter: I’d been on a losing streak for months...to the point where I owed a lot of people money. Sketchy people too. Michi: So you lied to me. Just to cover your gambling debt. Hunter: They knew who we were. Where we lived. Where you worked. They threatened your life. Michi: Who’s they? Hunter: You don’t have to worry about them. Michi: No. Who the fuck is they? Hunter: Some Italian guys. They might have been Mafia affiliated but I promise, that’s all behind us. It’s been a year since I’ve gambled. Michi: You’re fucking a blackjack dealer. Hunter: Former blackjack dealer. He moved up here to be closer. Michi: Oh how sweet. Michi rolls her eyes and continues pacing. Hunter: You have nothing to worry about. Alright, you got the money back in your client’s account, and I have the Mafia off our backs. Michi: Italian guys? Hunter: Yeah but you probably don’t know them. Aren’t you like half Italian, barely? Michi: Yeah… Hunter chuckles. Hunter: I highly doubt you know the fucking Mafia though. Michi avoids eye contact and doesn’t respond. Hunter: Right…? Michi: Right… Hunter: Michi, what the fuck. Seriously? Michi: I don’t fucking know the Mafia. Just...some guy that’s been a family friend like my whole life. He’s into some sketchy things but...it’s whatever. Hunter: Wait… Michi: Look...I don’t know the fucking Mafia. Hunter: That sounds even less convincing the second time. What aren’t you telling me? Michi: Nothing. Look we both did some fucked up shit. But...at least we’re honest with each other now. Hunter: Spill the tea, sis. Michi: There’s nothing to spill. It’s all out on the open. Hunter: Did the Mafia… Michi: I don’t know the Mafia. Hunter: Fine. Did this “family friend” have anything to do with your dad’s IRS problems going away. Michi: And what if he did? Hunter: Michi! Michi: Fine! Look, that IRS agent was going to completely destroy my family’s life, ok? My dad’s a good person. Hunter: What happened? Michi: My dad’s friend managed to make the IRS agent...go away. My dad, the agent, and a few of my dad’s friends were in my parents’ living room, negotiating. Hunter: Was this the week you went to visit? Michi: Yeah...I came in at the wrong time and….it just all happened so fast. By the next day, my dad wasn’t under tax investigation, and I had a lot of money in my account, which I transfered to the client. Hunter: So you put blood money in your client’s account. Michi: You’re making it sound way worse than it is. Hunter: Michi, you’re an accomplice to a fucking murder. Michi: I wouldn’t have been if you didn’t beg me for money to fund your trip to Vegas. Hunter: Who was he? Michi: Who? Hunter: The IRS agent. What was his name? Michi: Why? Hunter: Just tell me his fucking name. Michi: If you even think about going to the police, we’re all dead. You understand that right? Hunter: Don’t put me in this position Michi. Michi: Then forget it all happened. Ok? I’ll continue to be your beard if you just drop this. Hunter: Tell me...his name. Defeated, Michi sighs. Michi: Anthony...Anthony Baker. Hunter looks at Michi in disbelief. He starts tearing up. Michi: What’s wrong? Hunter: He killed my father. The two stand in silence. Hunter’s phone starts ringing. Category:Blog posts